Loving You Was Red
by Cheetahstar
Summary: What can make someone go blind? Anger? Revenge? Ambition? Rivalry? Smokechaser thought she found love in a fellow Warrior of her Clan but as disaster strikes she realizes that love is, in fact, another cause for blindness. "Red" Challenge for SecretClan.


"I know that we are few in the Clan right now, don't you think I have forgotten that fact. With no Queens in the nursery, our members have decreased quickly. It's logical that you all are fearing for the future of our Clan, it is our home after all. But fear not SandClan! Our territory is vast and full of prey! With no other Clans to compete with, we won't fear the invasion of trained Warriors. We may be few, but we don't lack loyalty! I promise you to expend every single one of my lives to protect you all!" Owlstar, a dark brown tom with green eyes addressed his Clan, who answered him with yowls of agreement. The Leader nodded to a young she-cat from the Fox Rock. Said she-cat stood up in the middle of the clearing, her tortoiseshell paws shifting nervously.

"I will move to the nursery today", Mistflight announced, grey eyes gleaming with happiness. At the instant, cheers rose from the cat's troths, tails twitching on happiness. From the crowd, Smokechaser joined her clanmates' voices, sitting back on her haunches when Owlstar called for silence.

"I hope to see you all working hard. Meeting dismissed"

"Smokechaser! Smokechaser!", a brown-reddish tom appeared trough the Camp's entrance and neared the she-cat, deep green eyes bright with the excitement of a young kit, "Guess what?"

Smokechaser purred in amusement. Redfeathers had always being her best friend since Apprentices, never leaving each other's sides. His childish and playful personality always managed to make a smile appear at the she-cat's face. She finally gave in to her friend's excitement and tilted her head to the left, "What is it Redfeathers?"

"Hailswipe is the father of Mistflight's kits!", the tom said quickly, his paws shifting positions as his endless energy surfaced. Smokechaser's eyes widened. Hailswipe? The Hailswipe? That tom was even able to love?! What had Mistflight saw in such a cold-heartened, unemotional and reserved tom?

"It is a surprise right? No-cat can believe it, not even after Mistflight explained it to half of the Clan near the Elder's Den", a beautiful grey she-cat with deep amber eyes purred as she suddenly appeared by Smokechaser's side.

"There you are Willowstorm, where have you been all morning?", Smokechaser playfully batted the fellow she-cat's ear. Said she-cat snorted, "Hunting with Longthorn"

At the mention of Willowstorm's brother, Smokechaser's eyes flashed red and then returned to pale yellow. Redfeathers rolled his eyes, "What do you see in that tom anyway?"

Willowstorm hit him over the head with her paw, "Don't get her started again! I don't want to know about my oh so perfect, strong, brave, fast and of course handsome brother"

Smokechaser flattened her ears against her skull in embarrassment. What was wrong with him anyway? Longthorn was of the best Warriors in SandClan for StarClan's sake!

Willowstorm appeared to know what she was thinking about, for she let out yet another snort, "Smokechaser, please! You are an intelligent cat! Scratch that out, weren't you praised in your Warrior Ceremony for, and let me quote, "being one of the most intelligent and clever Warriors ever seen"? How can you be in love with my arrogant, vain and thick-headed excuse of a brother?!"

Smokechaser narrowed her eyes, a hiss forming in her troth, "I love him and I will always love him; there is nothing you can say to make me forget that"

Redfeathers stood up and walked to the fresh-kill pile, his tail lashing in irritation. Willowstorm huffed but refused to leave, "Longthorn would never be with you Smokechaser, believe me."

Smokechaser looked at herself. Was something wrong with her smoky grey pelt? Or was it her eyes? It was the eyes right? Well, it wasn't her fault that her emotions changed her eye color, she was born like that!

"There is nothing wrong with you!", Willowstorm said quickly, "But Longthorn is too vain to even care about a she-cat. If he could then he would be mates with himself!"

Smokechaser sighed and looked away, not willing to continue arguing with her friend. Willowstorm got up and whispered to her, "I'm only trying to prevent you from being hurt". The grey she-cat then retreated where Redfeathers was furiously biting off the feathers of a long death sparrow.

When Smokechaser's belly reminded her of her hunger, she was going to make her way to the fresh-kill pile when a livid Whitepaw dashed trough the entrance, green eyes full of fear.

"Whitepaw? What-"

"There is no time! Steamcloud was attacked!", Whitepaw rushed out of the entrance, Smokechaser following her at top speed. The Medicine Cat? Attacked?

The black pelted she-cat halted suddenly when they reached Falcon Cliffs. She stared in horror at the sight before them.

Bearpaw, the second Apprentice that the Clan had, had his paws placed on top of Steamcloud's flanks, blood tinting his brown paws as he tried to stop the blood's flow. The white Medicine Cat laid on his side, his grey underbelly full of fresh injuries. But nor the brutal injuries nor the blood were the most horrifying of the scene. No. It was the fact that Steamcloud wasn't breathing anymore.

Smokechaser placed one paw on top of the tom's neck and bit back a cry, "He went to StarClan already"

Bearpaw's eyes dimmed as he stopped pressing his paws against the older tom. Whitepaw panted heavily, incredulity reflecting in her eyes, "But he was alive when..." She flinched when she realized that she had nicked her only white ear on the way to the cliffs.

Smokechaser, knowing that her eyes had turned a mix of dark grey and blue, looked at the Apprentices, "What happened?"

"We were accompanying him to gather herbs", Bearpaw started nervously, "he said that he would search near Falcon Cliffs as the falcons, you know, are gone for a few moons"

Bearpaw then glanced to Whitepaw and she nodded, "He told us to grab some Marigold that we found and met him there but..." Bearpaw nudged her and she sighed, "We heard screeching and yowling and before we knew it Steamcloud laid on his side while his blood covered the ground. I told him I was going to get help and I ran back to Camp. D-Did he told you anything Bearpaw?"

The brown tom flinched and nodded, "At first I couldn't understand him but he managed to choke out two words: "Rogues, danger" and then he started to close his eyes and I-"

Smokechaser wrapped her tail around the young Apprentices. Poor little ones. Half a moon out of the Nursery and they already witnessed death. She could only feel compassion for the young cats.

"Smokechaser, your eyes are flashing red also", Whitepaw whispered. Smokechaser nodded her head, "I know... And I also know that we must return to Camp quickly. Whoever did this to Steamcloud might still be around. I must get you to safety"  
Whitepaw and Bearpaw nodded their heads and tried to grab Steamcloud's scruff, grunting at the weight of the Medicine Cat. Smokechaser ushered the Apprentices to walk in front of her and grabbed her death clanmate by the scruff, alert at any sign of the rogues. The trio walked in complete silence until arriving at the Camp, where every SandClan cat fell silent, eyes widening in disbelief and alarm.

"Steamcloud!"

"Who killed him!?"

"Where were you all?"

"We don't have a Medicine Cat! What are we going to do?!"

"Who will train Larkpaw?"

"Silence!", Owlstar's voice rang across the Camp. The dark brown tom leaped from the top of the Fox Rock, eyes blazing in fury, "Who did this? Who took the life of Steamcloud?"

Smokechaser gently placed the tom on the ground, her eyes turning blue again, "Rogues, they surprised him by the Falcon Cliffs". Larkpaw emerged from the crowd, her dark brown pelt standing along her spine. She focused on her mentor with her good eye and pressed her nose to his fur, blind left eye kept closed. Owlstar himself grabbed Steamcloud by the scruff and placed him in the center of the Camp, were the three Elders, Rosesong, Lightfur and Cookie, started rubbing herbs on his body, washing away the scent of death. Slowly, the cats started to sit besides Steamcloud. Longthorn sat on his haunches near the Warrior's Den. A pale brown and white she-cat, a Warrior named Wolfblaze, sat close to Longthorn, her pelt pressed against him. She turned to Smokechaser and send her a venomous glare.

Whitepaw and Bearpaw refused to leave Smokechaser's side, even when Willowstorm and Redfeathers neared them.

**_Xxx_**

"Nightsong, Lynxstripe and Hailswipe will go to search near the Echo Lake", Addercrash, the Deputy, said to a pale ginger and brown she-cat, a grey-creamy tom and a pure white tom.

Owlstar sat besides his deputy and continued, "Willowstorm, Bearpaw and Flareshade will go to Rocky Spring". He twitched his ear and continued, "Longthorn, Wolfblaze, Smokechaser and Whitepaw will go to Falcon Cliffs"

Addercrash glanced at the remanding Warriors, "Redfeathers, Owlstar and I will search near Starry Clearing". Owlstar dug his claws to the ground and lashed his long brown tail, "We will find those Rogues! We won't let our Clan to be threatened! Hawkshade and Rockstorm will protect the Camp! Lets us find those Rogues!"

"Be careful", Redfeathers murmured to Willowstorm and Smokechaser before following his leader out of the Camp. Willowstorm's ears flattened against her skull as she hissed a quick "Don't do anything stupid" at Smokechaser, as she too followed her patrol out of camp. Longthorn gave the signal to his patrol to follow and they made their way to Falcon Cliffs. Smokechaser's eyes kept flashing red each time her gaze landed on Longthorn, her heart fluttering in her chest. Wolfblaze scowled at the she-cat, quickening her pace so she was walking side to side with Longthorn, who didn't acknowledged her presence. Whitepaw stayed by Smokechaser's side, her eyes darting nervously at any sound. Arriving at Falcon Cliffs, Longthorn halted his patrol, "We must search the place fully, even if I just groomed myself for an hour", he said in a somewhat arrogant voice, "Whitepaw will come with me through the northern cliffs. Smokechaser, Wolfblaze, you both go trough the southern cliffs. We will meet here after searching if we find nothing". Said this, the perfectly groomed tom trotted to the north, not even waiting for Whitepaw to catch up with him.

"Move it!", Wolfblaze spat as she headed to the south. Smokechaser followed the she-cat, her smoky grey fur standing along her back. How could anyone live with that she-cat?!

Wolfblaze suddenly ran forward and disappeared, leaving Smokechaser to find her between the cliffs. The yellow-eyed she-cat searched for her clanmate, the cliff walls around her creating shadows that washed over her. Smokechaser snarled as Wolfblaze pinned her down, having leaped from her hidden perch among the cliffs. The smoky grey she-cat tried pushing Wolfblaze with her paws but her clanmate was too heavy for her. Wolfblaze bared her teeth, "I have seen how you look at Longthorn~" she purred, her claws unsheating and digging on Smokechaser's shoulders. "I wan't you to know that he is mine", a crazed light flashed across the brown and white she-cat's eyes, "And I hope you will remember it!"

When Smokechaser thought that the she-cat would murder her there, a terrified screech echoed trough the cliffs, making both cats flinch. Wolfblaze leaped from Smokechaser and ran to the northern cliffs, her priorities having changed. Smokechaser took a few seconds to recover from the shock and followed Wolfblaze's trail, praying to StarClan that the screech didn't belong to her other two patrol members. Another screech made her increase her speed, forgetting to stay alert to her surroundings.

Big mistake.

It all happened so quickly that Smokechaser didn't have time to register it, she just knew that she had several new injuries along her back, all of them courtesy of the small grey-blue tom that had attacked her. Said tom grinned at her, his amber eyes shining with mockery, "What ya doin' here female? This is now our territory"

Smokechaser studied her opponent, knowing better than to judge his size, "Your territory? This cliffs are SandClan's hunting grounds". The rogue laughed at her words, "And you sure are defending it, right?"

Another screech made Smokechaser flinch but she focused herself on the tom, avoiding on thinking the fate of her clanmates. The rogue grinned even more, "I guess those are yer companions? Hope you weren't attached to them". He lunged, his long claws aiming for her face. Smokechaser waited and rolled to her back, raking her claws along the tom's stomach as he passed were she previously stood, landing with a grunt. The rogue ignored the pain and bit her tail, sending waves of pain along her back. Smokechaser retaliated by kicking the tom in the face with her hind legs, leaving a gash were her claws had slashed his face. The tom once more ignored the pain and rammed against her, clawing at her flanks. Smokechaser lashed at the rogue's neck and bit hard on his shoulder, refusing to let go when he started clawing at her chest.

A yowl made the rogue scratch one last time at Smokechaser's chest before running away, following the cliff in front of them. Smokechaser sighed in relief until she realized that the rogue hadn't fled, he was being called. The she-cat followed the rogue and, passing a curve, she took a battle stance. A massive calico tom had Longthorn pinned down, his cold green eyes narrowed. The grey-blue tom from earlier was besides a reddish-brown tom who grinned in satisfaction at Wolfblaze's limp form. Whitepaw was standing against a cliff wall, her back curved and teeth bared, her black pelt soaked in blood. The three rogues focused their eyes at Smokechaser, twisted grins covering their faces. She had no opportunity against the three of calico tom raised his blood soaked paw from Longthorn and took several steps forward, pausing a fox-length away from Smokechaser, "So you are the last one of them, huh?" The toms behind him laughed, "You know, I will let you chose. So tell me dearest, do you want your black furred friend there to die by my paws or by Rumble and Frenzy's?" Whitepaw hissed at the smaller toms, her eyes shining with determination. Rumble and Frenzy just continued laughing.

Smokechaser bared her teeth, "As I told your amber-eyed friend back there, this is SandClan's hunting grounds, not your territory". The calico tom found it funny, for he laughed, "You are amusing! Now, you know what? I will let you go. You and the other she-cat can go away to tell your dear clanmates that this cliffs are our territory now. Anyone that dares to trespass will end like your friends here", he turned to the grey-blue tom and the reddish-brown, "Rumble! Frenzy! Lets go!"

"Yes Strike", the toms replied in unison, their amber eyes avoiding the cats defeated on the ground. As soon as the rogues disappeared, Whitepaw rushed to Wolfblaze and Longthorn, trying to help them stand. The young Apprentice started shaking, "They are not responding, Smokechaser"

Smokechaser carefully made her way to her clanmates, her eyes turning dark grey at the instant. She felt as if her heart was strangulating her, making it difficult to stay on her paws. They were death. "Longthorn...", she whispered, resisting the urge to sob in front of the Apprentice. Whitepaw, in contrast with Smokechaser, was already sobbing loudly, tail hanging low.

"There they are!"

Willowstorm's patrol had found them.

**_Xxx_**

"Smokechaser! Wait!"

Smokechaser ignored the frantic yowls from Willowstorm as she fled trough the forest, dark grey eyes blinded in grief. She couldn't go back again. Not if she couldn't see Longthorn's pelt inside the Warriors Den again. She just couldn't. The pain was too great. Twelve sunrises ago, when she stood by Longthorn's death body with Whitepaw shaking in fear, her eyes had turned dark grey. Redfeathers and Willowstorm had tried to help her but nothing could ease the pain. Even if she knew that what she was doing was illogical, that the rogues were still out there, she couldn't care less. The analytic part of her mind was clouded by loss.

How long had she being running? She didn't know. Just when she paused to catch her breath did she realized that Willowstorm was no longer following her. She was alone, the gentle flow of the moon her only companion. Glancing around, she realized that she was near a spring. From the rocky terrain of this part of the territory, a crystalline spring had sprouted from the rocks near the end of Falcon Cliffs, creating a path of water that ended near Echo Lake. She was in Rocky Springs.

"Well, well, well! Will you just look at this?", fear sprouted inside Smokechaser's chest, her analytic mind breaking the cloud of loss. Danger! Danger! Rocky Springs was far too close from Falcon Cliffs!

"Isn't that the same she-cat, eh Strike?", Rumble sneered. Smokechaser scanned her surroundings. Maybe if she was fast enough...

"It is! We should play with her, can we Strike? Kill her after playing with her!", Frenzy grinned while sheeting and unsheathing his claws. Strike slapped them in the face with his tail, "Fools! That female while be mine to kill!" He focused on Smokechaser and growled, his massive form readying to leap, "I let you go once. Now you are abusing of my generosity"

Smokechaser remanded silent, waiting for her opportunity.

Strike lashed his tail. Rumble and Frenzy remanded in the shadows of the trees, eyes narrowing at Strike. The cold green eyes piercing her sole. And he leaped.

Smokechaser ran forward, avoiding Strike and zooming past the shocked Rumble and Frenzy. She needed to hide from the toms. She could hear the massive paws of Strike stomping the ground and the tired exhales of Rumble and Frenzy trailing behind. Pain erupted on her hind legs as the claws of Strike collided with them making Smokechaser hit the ground. The calico tom pressed his paw to her troth and smirked, pale green eyes narrowed at dark grey ones, "I enjoyed our game of chase but now I won"

Strike's free paw prepared to deliver a killing blow, but a brown-reddish blur collided with him on the flank, sending him rolling away. Redfeathers rammed his opponent again and raked his claws at the tom's face. Strike roared in pain and retaliated by swinging his paw at Redfeathers, pushing the tom away and knocking him down. Smokechaser rolled over to her paws and attacked Strike, her claws digging on the massive tom's vulnerable belly. She hissed and jumped on his back, bitting his neck as hard as she could. Sensing that the tom was about to roll over she leaped from his back, letting him roll and expose his belly, before clawing at him again. Strike yowled in pain and kicked Smokechaser in the face, making the now dizzy she-cat stumble. Redfeathers, still dizzy from the swipe to the head, charged again at Strike but the calico tom leaped out of the way and trapped one of his hind legs with his powerful jaws. Redfeathers cried out in pain as Strike bit harder and harder, his futile attempts of freeing himself tiring him out.

Snap

Smokechaser shacked off the dizziness at the ear-splitting screech uttered by Redfeathers. Strike threw the yowling tom to the ground, his eyes shining with sadistic satisfaction. Redfeathers whimpered in pain, his hind leg twisted in a physically impossible angle. Her best friend had being severely hurt because of her mistake. She had let him defend her. Strike was about to kill them both. Redfeathers might not even walk again. Her emotions consuming her, Smokechaser let out a feral screech and launched herself at Strike, her claws sinking in the surprised calico's neck. Strike, recovering from the surprise, used his size and pinned Smokechaser to the ground, his blood staining her smoky grey fur. The tom grinned, his razor sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight. Suddenly, his cold green eyes widened and he uttered an unintelligible sound before collapsing to his side, blood gushing from two new deep gashes along his neck and belly.

Rumble and Frenzy stood in front of Smokechaser, their front paws stained crimson. The she-cat rolled to her paws and tensed, waiting for the toms' next move. She used her body to shield Redfeathers, as he had fallen unconscious. Frenzy nodded to Rumble and glanced at Redfeathers, "If I were you I would take yer friend back to your Clan or something like that. I do think that hurts a lot"

Smokechaser sat besides Redfeathers, her dark grey eyes scanning his broken leg but her muscles tense if she needed to defend herself and her friend, "I can't move him right now, I could compromise the injury. I'm no Medicine Cat...", she gently licked her friend's ear, "Why would you kill Strike? Why did you help me?", she snarled at the toms, her fur standing to an end.

"We hated him", Rumble spat simply, "he killed for satisfaction and he had no honor when battling. We just stayed with him because he took care for us when we were kits".

"And yet you killed Wolfblaze, Longthorn and Steamcloud!"

The three cats turned their attention to Addercrash, who was accompanied by Willowstorm, Hailswipe and Larkpaw, known as Larkcloud now in honor of her mentor. The Medicine Cat rushed to Redfeathers' side and examined his injury, hissing an order to help her carry him back to Camp. Willowstorm balanced Redfeathers on her back and rushed to Camp, minding his broken leg. As much as Smokechaser wanted to stay with Redfeathers those Rogues were still dangerous to the Clan.

Rumble and Frenzy narrowed their amber eyes at the patrol, "We didn't"

Addercrash arched her back and snarled, "Then why are they death?!"

"Let me rephrase that", Frenzy spat, "We didn't kill Longthorn nor Steamcloud, Strike did it". He glared at the corpse of the calico tom. Rumble continued, "We did kill Wolfblaze though"

Hailswipe bristled, his claws unsheathing, "You say you hated your leader because he had no honor so tell me, what honor is there in killing an innocent she-cat?"

"That is a good question", Frenzy declared, "but that "innocent she-cat" tried to kill her clanmate out of jealousy. I see no honor in a cat that waits for its companions to turn around before sinking their claws on their backs"

Rumble nudged Frenzy, a silent argument starting between the two of them. Finally, Rumble spoke, "We will make sure to leave your territory now that we don't need to follow Strike around"

Addercrash grunted and agreed, signaling Hailswipe to help her guide the Rogues to the border. The dark grey she-cat turned to Smokechaser, yellow eyes full of kindness, "Return to the Clan and go to see Redfeathers, we will guide the Rogues out"

The smoky grey she-cat didn't wait to dash back to Camp, her dark grey eyes flashing blue when thinking of her injured friend. The mouse-brained fool! He should have stayed in Camp! What if he couldn't be a Warrior anymore? What if he stayed crippled for the rest of his life? What if-

"Smokechaser!", Willowstorm yelled from besides the Warrior's Den when she entered the Camp. The amber-eyed she-cat was sinking her claws on the ground, a habit that Smokechaser had learned expressed Willowstorm's frustration and disbelief. The she-cat motioned Smokechaser to sit besides her, "Larkcloud won't let you anywhere near Redfeathers while he is being checked, especially with such a severe injury"

"He is still unconscious?"

"Last time I checked he was"

"Do you...", Smokechaser gulped, "Do you think he will recover? I mean, I know he will recover but will he ever be the same again? Do you think that leg will..."

"I don't know, lets us pray that he will still be the same...", Willowstorm sighed and shook her head, "You are mouse-brained, you know?"

"Me? Why me? He was the one who followed me!"

"I can understand why he followed you! He knew that you were probably going to face the Rogues again! You were the one who didn't even think of what your actions could cause!"

"And how could I possibly know that Redfeathers would follow me? How could I know that he would battle Strike?!"

Willowstorm narrowed her amber eyes, her pelt bristling in fury and shock, "You really haven't noticed?'

Smokechaser's now normal yellow eyes were full of confusion, "Notice what?" Her dark grey pelted friend snorted, "I can't believe it! How can you be so intelligent and at the same time so oblivious and bird-brained?! How could you not notice?! Redfeathers had been in love with you from the very beginning!"

"What?"

To say that Willowstorm was enraged would have been an understanding. She stood up with her fur bristled, appearing to be twice her size. Her amber eyes were blazing with anger and her tail was lashing, "Why did you think he always helped you in everything? Why did you think that he would always tell you any interesting thing that happened? Why did you think he always acted strange when you mentioned Longthorn? Why did you think he challenged that Rogue?!" Said this, the dark grey she-cat stomped to the Warrior's Den and curled up in her nest, amber eyes focused on the Medicine Den.

Redfeathers...in love with her? That wasn't logical, they were just best friends. Yes, just best friends, Smokechaser repeated to herself. But...if she looked back... If what Willowstorm had said was true then it would justify some of Redfeathers' actions. Was that the reason why his eyes would lit up when she thanked him for anything? Was that the reason why he couldn't stay angry at her for too long? Was that the reason why-

Smokechaser's heart contorted with guilt. Had she really been so blind? Longthorn might have been a handsome Warrior but...that was all. The long-haired tom wasn't a nice cat, nor someone who could be a good mate; Willowstorm had always been right about her brother. Of course, half of the she-cats in the Clan used to be trailing behind the tom with Wolfblaze being the one who bragged about hunting alongside him. She had pursued a lost goal, Smokechaser thought, a dream that was better staying like that: a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare. Now, she had Redfeathers. Her best friend was also one of the praised toms in the Clan, only that the she-cats preferred Longthorn over him. The reddish Warrior was kind and caring, always excited to help with anything. He would never betray his friends, as he had shown Smokechaser at various times. He had the warmest of eyes, their color a deep green that would sparkle when he was curious. His somewhat long pelt used to become puffy when it rained and his tail would always twitch uncontrollably when he was nervous for something. And his voice, that kind voice that had earned most of the she-cats' hearts in the Clan. He had such a beautiful voice...

Smokechaser shook her head quickly. What was she thinking? No, she couldn't possibly be! She shouldn't think of Redfeathers in that way, specially at that moment. How could she? How could she be so arrogant as to start thinking of the possibility after Redfeathers had almost being killed? How could she face him again knowing that she had made him suffer since she focused her eyes on Longpaw?

_**Xxx**_

It had been three moons. Three painful moons. Smokechaser just couldn't stand it. Willowstorm had been avoiding her since Redfeathers fought Strike, snarling venomously at her when they were assigned patrols together. The rest of her Clanmates found it weird but some of them (only the she-cats) understood the situation. Smokechaser had caught Ivy and Flareshade glaring at her while Cookie and Addercrash shot her the occasional pity glance. Whitepaw, Windcrash and Nightsong had, surprisingly, started sharing prey with the smoky she-cat and Whitepaw now used to stick with Smokechaser as if they were best friends. Personally, Smokechaser believed the Apprentice to be a close friend by now. Blue eyes narrowed at the half-eaten sparrow by her paws and she sighed.

"Hey, its been a while"

Smokechaser's head snapped at the familiar voice's direction and found herself eye to eye with the reddish tom. The she-cat forced her eyes to avoid Redfeathers' crooked leg and offered him a nervous smile, "How are you feeling?" The tom shrugged and laid besides her, minding his hind legs, "It doesn't hurts that much anymore, Larkcloud said I could return to the Warrior's Den but I can't leave Camp"

Willowstorm entered the Camp with a plump mouse hanging from her jaws. As soon as she placed it on the fresh-kill pile she became aware of Redfeathers' presence. The amber eyed she-cat growled and went to sit by Nightsong, who started whispering to her. Redfeathers nudged Smokechaser, "Had she eaten a bad mouse or what?"

"No, she is just angry at me"

Green eyes flashed with confusion, "And why would that be?" Smokechaser's ears flattened against her skull, her eyes changing to dark grey, "Redfeathers, I'm so sorry! I didn't meant for you to follow me, now look at what had happened to you! I have ruined your life, I should have never laid eyes on Longthorn! Perhaps then this wouldn't happen..."

"Hey", Redfeathers sooted his friend, "Don't regret it Smokechaser. I don't blame you, after all it was my decision to face the calico. You haven't ruined anything, we are still friends"

Smokechaser watched her friend with surprise. No, that wasn't surprise. That was something else. Redfeathers' head tilted in confusion, "Now I thought your eyes were pale yellow turned dark grey in grief and regret. Why are they red now?"

The smoky she-cat purred in amusement and licked his cheek, "You know me Redfeathers, what does red means? I think you know it isn't because of compassion" The green eyed tom froze in disbelief before rubbing his muzzle against hers, his nose drinking in her scent. Smokechaser continued purring, her red eyes finding Willowstorm staring at her, a mocking grin on her face. The amber eyed cat nodded her head in approval and muttered something that appeared to be "about time". Smokechaser smiled and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into sleep at the rhythm of Redfeathers' licks.

**_The End_**


End file.
